


"I am not jealous, I am just an homophobe (but not really)"

by amelia_mont



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Christine Being a Supportive Small Bean, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Internalized Fake Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Squip Being an Ass, based on a reddit post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_mont/pseuds/amelia_mont
Summary: Jeremy loves Michael, they are best friends since forever.But when they start being roommates, our main character starts wondering if his disgust by Michael's boyfriends are because of his own not discovered homophobia...Or is it something else?





	"I am not jealous, I am just an homophobe (but not really)"

Jeremy wasn’t homophobic. He really wasn’t. Literally none of his friends were straight. But… was he really sure? Lately, he was doubting himself.

It all started when Michael became his roommate. They were starting college, Michael was studying a game development career and Jeremy an acting one. They had entered the same university, they had waited for this moment their entire high school life. Of course, they wouldn’t separate now.

Michael was gay. Jeremy was straight. Michael allowed Jeremy to bring girls into their apartment, and Jeremy was okay with Michael bringing guys. Or so he thought.

It was a quiet night, Jeremy was sitting in the couch studying some homework, when Michael entered their home.

“Hi Michael” He said slowly without looking up.

“Hi, Jer. This is John, we will be on my room. You can eat alone today.” He said quickly while he pulled another guy’s arm and walked into his room closing the door loudly.

Jeremy blinked towards his best friend’s room door. Usually he would laugh, I mean, Jeremy did that all the time! But he couldn’t help but frown. Today he was hoping to have dinner with Michael and tell him about the test he was having the following week. But it was okay, he could do it other time.

He finished studying and just prepared himself a sandwich. He thought about it before preparing one for Michael too. He would be hungry later. He sat down and started eating slowly his sandwich. He had had an okay day. He had a date with Christine, who he was sure was about to break up with him. He wasn’t mad or worried about it, he had seen it coming. When he started dating her, they both realized it was pretty uncomfortable to do romantic stuff like kissing. They were better being friends. But Jeremy didn´t want to breakup with her after all the Squip issue.

_“Jeremy… I told you were better with Brooke, she was such a lovely girl_ ” He heard distantly at the back of his head. Jeremy shivered and poured a glass of mountain dew red. He had to drink it at least twice a week to stop hearing the obnoxious and scary pill. He drank the whole glass in one gulp and he heard the Squip cursing before disappearing again.

He went back to eating his sandwich until he heard the door opening and Michael came out of his room with messy hair. The guy, John, came out after him.  
Michael looked at Jeremy before realizing he had made him a sandwich, he sweetly smiled at him before picking the sandwich and giving it a bite.

“Thanks, Jer! It’s really good” He exclaimed with the mouth full of bread.

Jeremy chuckled at him “Shut up, you’re talking with your mouth full, gross”

They smiled at each other until John cleared his throat to get attention. “Oh! Uhm, John taste this, it’s delicious” Michael said awkwardly while he put a piece of the sandwich on John’s mouth.

Suddenly, Jeremy didn’t feel so good. He stopped eating.

“Well, Johnny, I’ll see you tomorrow” he leaned into the tall guy and kissed him. Jeremy felt disgusted. John waved goodbye to Jeremy and walked out the apartment.

Michael started to say something, but Jeremy wasn’t listening. His stomach was scrambled. He stood up, but his legs felt weak. He felt the urge to throw up right there.

“JEREMY!” He blinked and saw Michael putting a hand in his shoulder with a worried face. “Are you okay? Is the Squip bothering you?”

Jeremy shook his head, he felt good again. “No, I’m okay Mike. I’ll go to sleep”

Michael nodded and let go of Jeremy, who walked towards his room but before he could enter his best friend spoke “I’m sorry for not eating with you today Jeremy, we’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

Jeremy wanted to say that he didn’t care, that it was okay, that they didn’t need to be together all the time, but instead he didn’t respond and enter his room.

He just slept all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! I hope you enjoy this one. I really like this pair and I couldn't wait to write something about them. Don't worry, I won't stop writing my Falsetto's fanfic (which, if you have not read, you should totally check it out on my account)
> 
> If you like this, leave kudos and comment!  
> Your support inspires me to keep writing <3


End file.
